


Random Voltron oneshots

by All_The_Yaoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Yaoi/pseuds/All_The_Yaoi
Summary: Klance and pallura oneshots. Because why not.





	Random Voltron oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my homos I can’t write yaoi but it’s ok

Pidge practically moans as she feels the pool of wetness grow between alluras legs. 

Deepening the kiss, their tongues clash. Pidge slides her hips lower, and slips her hands up alluras shirt. Feeling the edge of alluras bra, pidge slips her hands inside, feeling the rapidly hardening nips beneath the pads of her fingers.

Allura moans, feeling pidge’s hot breath ghosting her neck. Leaving a trail of sloppy kisses, pidge works her way down, emitting a frustrated whine when she is stopped by alluras tee shirt.

Only breaking their kiss to toss the shirt and bra off, pidge continues to work her way down alluras chest, then her stomach, stopping at alluras waistband. 

Untying her pants, allura slips them off, now naked save her black, lacy panties. Pidge quickly swipes her tongue over the exposed skin. Allura shivers with the contact, wanting; needing more. 

Pidge tosses her tank top off, casting it to some unknown corner of the room. Allura draws pidges attention back to her by taking the younger girls pants off, followed by her underwear. 

Soon, the two lovers are kissing, their skin meeting, almost fusing with the heat. 

Not being able to take it anymore, allura flips pidge over, and slides down, reaching her target. 

Pidge squeaks at the sudden surprise of allura’s finger, rubbing her throbbing clit.   
Allura settles in, idly swirling her finger around. 

Clenching her hands in the sheets, pidge feels herself growing closer and closer. Sensing this, allura, without warning, slips three fingers in. 

Stiffening at the sudden entrance, pidge moans as allura pumps her fingers in and out. It isn’t long before pidge is moaning alluras name, cumming into her hand. 

Pidge lays there, dazed, and then she turns around. She goes down on allura, making sure to pay special attention to her sweet spots. 

With a final cry, allura came, leaking into pidges mouth. Lapping her up, pidge savored the taste, before it was gone once more.


End file.
